my_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Namekian
|image = File:Namekians03.png |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Namekians |Row 2 title = Skin |Row 2 info = & & |Row 3 title = Hair |Row 3 info = None |Row 4 title = Appetite |Row 4 info = Water |Row 5 title = Homeland |Row 5 info = Planet Namek |Row 6 title = Designation |Row 6 info = Sapient }} Namekians (ナメック星人, Namekku-seijin), also commonly known as Nameks, are a race from Planet Namek. Nameks are sentient humanoid with plant and slug-like characteristics, including green skin and antennae. The name "Namek" is taken from the word namekuji, which means "slug" in Old Tongue. P Namekians are adapted to a world with three suns, their bodily function is similar with plants. They require only water and sunlight to live. Their body absorbs sunlight by chloroplasts pigments in their skin and use it as an energy source. They can control their inner light offensively and defensively by generating the light from their palms. The light varies in color, from blue to golden, usually depending on the time of day; blue seems to be more common at night whereas gold appears in daylight. By using their too much their photokinetical abilities they can easily be exhausted. They generally sleep in daylight to rest and gain energy from sunlight. Namekians evidently have thick skin capable of shielding them from extreme drops in temperature. They can withstand more cold than humans without being cold. However, despite of having hardened skins, their muscles in the arms are very flexible are durable. They can elongate their arms at will by stretching their muscle or they can increases their physical strength by compressing their muscles. This ability makes namekians stronger than humans. Namekians are hermaphrodites that possess physiques similar to those of human males without a genital. Despite the fact that hermaphrodites can reproduce sexually, the Namekians in series are seen reproducing only asexually, using a mode of reproduction similar to the parthenogenesis, and spitting egg out from their mouth. Despite this asexual reproductive system, there is still diversity in the species as the offspring is usually not an exact copy of the parent. It appears Nameks are usually close to their children. Nameks are also telepathically linked to their sons and communicate with them by their antenna. Apperance Namekians are humanoids with plant and slug-like characteristics, including antennae, light green skin, and pink patches appearing throughout their bodies. Elderly Nameks have darker green skin and less prominent pink patches (these appear to become dull-orange as the Namekian advances in age), pointy ears, and red rings, in which they have three red conjoined rings on their ankles and wrists, making them look like they have ankle bands and wristbands. Most Namekians appear to be roughly the size of normal Humans. Namekians have five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. Their blood color is purple instead of red. Appetite Namekians require only water for sustenance, as their bodies have enzymes that allow them to transform water into nutrients. However, they can eat for pleasure rather than for sustenance such as fish, meat etc. However, like slugs they are very sensitive to salt or salted water which burn their skin and harm the Namekians. Society and Culture Castes Namekians are philosophical warriors, being broadly divided into two classes: Tiger and Dragon Clan. There are Elders (長老 Chōrō) to each a village which is the governer of the village. Grand Elder (最長老 Saichōrō) is responsible for all villages and he is chosen by other Namekians. He is the wisest of them. A mix of Tiger and Dragon Clan called Super Namekian which is an excellent combatant and has many Dragon Clan type mystical abilities. Super Namekian is generally born by fusion of two Namekians. Dragon Clan The Namekian support class. These are Namekians who have abilities that pertain to magic by using their photokinetical abilities with such a variety. Tiger Clan The Namekian combat class. These are Namekians who are proficient in combat and much stronger than usual Namekians. Tiger Clan Namekians are unable to use some of the magician-like abilities of members of the Dragon Clan but they can still use photokinesis and they use this ability more offensively. Language Namekians spoke the language Namekese. However, most of them choose the speak with Common Tongue instead of their Native Tongue. They use Namekese in ancient books or runes. According to them, Namekese is mystical language and gives them mystical powers. Namekians have also great knowledge about the universe. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Namekians have enhanced strength and they are stronger than regular humans due to their hardened skin and flexible muscles. They usually compresses their muscles in the arm to increase their physical strength. Feats of their strength include being able to press the weight of a small car, uproot trees, dismember grown men, breaking the wall, and flip mobile homes over. *'Enhanced Lifespan': Namekians can live much longer than most other creatures, but they are not immortal, implying that they eventually face natural death. The age of 100 is said to be young and 250 is said to be halfway to being an elder. They can, however, be injured or drained of their blood to the point of their deaths. *'Enhanced Regeneration': Namekians are an extremely resilient race and capable of healing themselves and regenerating body parts instantly, as long as their brains are intact. This does not make them completely invulnerable, though, as it takes a large amount of reserve energy to perform and it is possible for a Namek to die with his body more or less intact after a battle. *'Arm Stretching': Namekians' body and limbs are also extremely flexible. They can elongate their arms to great lenghts at will by stretching their muscles. *'Photokinesis': Namekian can absorb, manipulate and generate large beams of light with their minds by channeling the light to their palms, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. Namekians can also morph the light beams into grenade-resembling round shapes that explode on impact. The light varies in color, from blue to golden, usually depending on the time of day; blue seems to be more common at night whereas gold appears in daylight. Photokinesis is the core feature of Namek Magic and can be used for a number of purposes other than offensive blasts. By improving his skills, a Namekian can produce 'light' in the form of lightning. *'Telepathy': Namekians are able to read the thoughts and memories of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves (which means it excludes undeads such as vampires) by concentrating and touching directly to their head. They can receive images or sentences, depending on the person. Namekians can also communicate telepathically with their offspring, despite their locations. *'Evil Sense': Namekians have the innate ability to sense the inherent alignment within that person's heart. They can sense the good and evil within heart even their own heart. *'Fusion': Namekians have an assimilation technique where they are able to permanently join themselves with other members of their race. When this is done one of the Namekians serve as the base and gains the skills, memories and many of the personality traits of the other. It is unknown what happens to the soul of the fused Namek, but it is hinted that the other soul simply remain with the body until it perishes, or that, at least, the personality and memories are, to some extent, present within the host being. However, the this fusion will not obtain any caste specific abilities from the other. *'Fission': The reverse of assimilation ability, a single Namekian can also split into different copies of himself. One instance of this ability can be used was when the Namekian purge all the evil within himself by casting it off into a separate being, resulting in his evil twin brother. Both Nameks were able to read each others thoughts, and if one died the other would as well. Because of the drawbacks this ability should not be considered a perfect fission as they, in all considerations, are still one being. However, if one half were to die and give life to another Namekian (by fusion or reincarnation to his offspring, the other half would remain intact. Trivia * Namekian of M.U. is based on "Namekians" from Dragon Ball and "Faeries" from True Blood. Category:Races